<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ridiculous by kathkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535181">Ridiculous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin'>kathkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>witcher prompt fills [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I didn’t say anything.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You said you loved me.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No I didn’t.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>witcher prompt fills [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ridiculous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://ferryghost.tumblr.com/">ferryghost</a> for the following prompts from <a href="https://penny-anna.tumblr.com/post/639250814299521024/two-part-drabble-game">this two part drabble challenge</a>:</p><p>
  <i>11 - Soulmates AU</i>
</p><p>
  <i>6 - “Do I love you? Yes. Do I like you? That’s still up for debate.”</i>
</p><p>Missing scene from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018538/chapters/57785071">Constellations</a>, set shortly after the final scene of chapter two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His head pillowed upon her chest, his eyes closed, Jaskier let out a soft, contented, “mmm.”</p><p>“What’s <i>that</i> noise for?”</p><p>He was tracing with his fingertips the soulmark upon her breast – <i>his</i> soulmark. Tracing it, she thought, half from memory. “Just thinking about what you said earlier.”</p><p>“Oh?” said Yennefer. “I said a lot of things earlier.”</p><p>“You <i>like</i> me.”</p><p>“Absolutely not.”</p><p>A grin was spreading across his face. “Yeah, you do,” he said. “You like me.”</p><p>“Whatever gave you <i>that</i> impression?”</p><p>Much to her frustration, he declined to give her a proper answer. “Mmm,” he hummed again, his fingers lingering on the <i>J</i> of his name.</p><p>“You’re being ridiculous,” she said.</p><p>“Am I?” </p><p>“Do I love you?” she said. “Yes. Do I <i>like</i> you? That’s still up for debate.”</p><p>Jaskier’s fingers stilled on her soulmark. He raised his head, and as he did so something inside her dropped. She’d thought him half asleep – too dozy to be really listening to what she was saying. They’d had longer and more intelligent conversations than this while he was mostly asleep. “You what now?”</p><p>“I didn’t say anything.”</p><p>“You said you loved me.”</p><p>“No I didn’t.”</p><p>Jaskier drummed his fingers upon her chest. “You know, it’s getting late,” he said. “Perhaps I ought to be going.”</p><p>He made a move to get up. She hauled him back down. “No.” </p><p>It was well past midnight, and a mile’s walk in the pitch darkness back to the village.</p><p>“But –”</p><p>“You’re keeping the bed warm for me, bard.” She looped an arm around his neck, holding him in place.</p><p>“Is that all I’m doing?”</p><p>“It’s one of your more useful abilities.”</p><p>“Is that so.”</p><p>For a moment, he didn’t say anything.</p><p>“You <i>did</i> say you loved me, though.”</p><p>“Did I?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>